


in another time (꿈)

by slateyoon (haetbit)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/slateyoon
Summary: minhyun has a dream.[have you ever thought about where we would be in another universe?]





	in another time (꿈)

_have you ever thought about where we would be in another universe?_

 

_*_

 

the sun was bright when he opened his eyes. he instinctively reached out to block the rays with his hand, turning his head to the side. it seemed that he was in a park, and had fallen asleep lying on the grass. he took a moment to grasp his surroundings; the distant laughing from the children playing at the playground, an old couple that were taking a stroll on the pavement a walk away, and then a shadow that was cast over him suddenly. he turned back, pulling back his hand now that the rays weren’t shining directly on him any longer, and saw a familiar face smiling at him.

“have you woken up?”

it was jisung. jisung who looked rather different from how he had been when he last saw him a while ago. instead of the light brown shade he got when they all went to the salon to get their change of hairstyles a few weeks ago, jisung’s hair is fully black. the many piercings he had on also seemed to disappeared, leaving just a small black stud on his left earlobe. somehow, all of this didn’t feel very different to him either.

“i’m up.” he found himself replying as he pushed himself up from the grass. his back felt damp, and he vaguely wondered if the black shirt he was wearing got dirty. _that’s weird,_ he thought. _i don’t remember buying this shirt._

“i told you you should have stayed at home if you were tired.” jisung half-complained, his hands going around to the back of his head to ruffle his hair. perhaps he did got some dirt on him.

“it’s fine, i wanted to accompany hyung.” he said, even before he thought of the response.

why did it feel as if he has no control over whatever he’s doing?

jisung squinted his eyes at him in mock displeasure, and he laughed as he pulled jisung closer into his arms. he thought he felt the warmth of his arms that went around his waist, and then his soft breathing against his neck. he hasn’t hugged jisung a lot of times before, but this felt oddly natural.

“how is falling asleep the moment we lie down considered accompanying me?” he heard jisung mumble against his shoulder, and intuitively patted the back of his head gently in response.

“sorry, but you know that my heart is always with you, don’t you hyung?”

“…”

the lack of reply and tighter clutch on his shirt made him burst into laughter again as he pictured how red jisung’s face must be. but what he said with his own mouth just made him even more confused. it wasn’t something he would have said to jisung.

“… hwang minhyun really grew up… saying all these things shamelessly…”

“of course, hyung. it’s because of you that i became so — ah, _ah!_ hyung, it hurts!”

even though he’s shouting in pain, he didn’t actually feel it when jisung started pinching his waist. it was as if his skin was numb. and that’s when he thought, _is this a dream?_

_is this why i can’t seem to control myself?_

“i didn’t accept you so you could tease me like that.” jisung scowled as he pulled away to collect their belongings on the grass. from there he noticed a textbook on the history of music with his name labelled on it. was he a university student?

“ah, hyung~” he said, the corners of his lips curling up after seeing that jisung’s expression was still dark. “i’m sorry, it’s because i like hyung too much…”

_am i saying all the things that i wanted to in my dream…?_

jisung’s face flushed red almost immediately, and he covered his ears as he scrambled up the steps leading to the pavement. _go back home yourself, hwang minhyun!_ he shouted from the top, and ran even faster when minhyun started to chase after him.

 

the surroundings were familiar; it looked like the park he used to frequent as a child with his family, and he remembers this pathway that led to the main street. when he finally caught up to jisung they were on the street that was a few blocks away from where his home was before his family had moved when he was a teenager, but neither of them seemed to notice that.

jisung was panting, a light sheen of sweat on his face as he held onto his arm for support. he dabbed jisung’s face gently with his wrist, and then cupped his face in his hands.

“why did you run so hard? you’re going to catch a cold, sweating in this weather.”

“to run away from you.” jisung joked, eyes crinkling as he started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, only stopping when minhyun peppered kisses across his face and lips.

“hyung will never be able to run away from me,” he half-announced as he reached down to grab jisung’s hand in his. “at least not in this life.”

“ah, so in other lives i can run away from you?”

minhyun paused for a moment, and felt his blood run cold. but even that lasted only just for a second, as he replied, “maybe, but hyung wouldn’t bear to abandon me, would you?”

“i’ll have to think about it…” jisung nodded his head as if in deep contemplation, to which minhyun reacted by pushing him forwards.

“let’s just go home, hyung. then you won’t need to think about it anymore.”

“what kind of lousy excuse is that?”

minhyun shrugged sheepishly, and held his hand out for jisung to slip his hand in to. the direction they were heading towards seemed like the way to his old house, but the sounds around him seemed to get softer and softer as he started to hear someone calling his name.

his vision blurred, and then there was darkness.

 

*

“minhyun-ah?”

“…”

“minhyun-ah, are you okay?”

it was jisung, again. but this jisung had the light brown hair he remembered, and the earrings on both his ears were exactly as they had been yesterday.

yesterday.

so it really was a dream, after all.

“are you okay, why are you crying?”

jisung’s voice sounded alarmed, and minhyun only came to comprehend what he was saying when his fingers were wiping the wetness on his face.

he had been crying?

“what’s wrong… i thought it was weird that you didn’t get up before i did… are you feeling unwell?”

minhyun closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get the tears to stop flowing, though it didn’t seem to work. he felt jisung’s hand on his forehead, and heard him mumbling about how he didn’t seem to have a fever. then the silence carried on for a few more minutes before minhyun opened his eyes again.

“… sorry hyung,” he started, voice slightly hoarse from the crying. “i just had a dream, that’s all.”

“… was it a nightmare?”

“…” _no, it was a really beautiful dream._

“… do you want to talk about the dream?”

minhyun could only look down at the bedsheet as he couldn’t take the gaze jisung had on him. the stark difference between the jisung in his dreams and this jisung he knew of was the perfect wake-up call.

“… it’s okay, it’s only a dream…” jisung squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, seemingly getting the point that minhyun wasn’t going to tell him about it.

“i’ll leave you some time for yourself, but let me know if you need anyone, alright? come out and eat breakfast once you’re ready.”

minhyun nodded, and with that, jisung disappeared out of the door and he was left alone in the room.

 

_“… it’s only a dream…”_

maybe that hadn’t been a dream. maybe that was him in another timeline, another universe. minhyun has read up on things like that before; parallel universes and varying timelines. he hasn’t given much thought to such theories, but now he desperately wished that they were true.

 

 _if it’s true_ , he thought, _it’ll really be great._

_at least somewhere, in some other time, we are with each other as well._

_and we are in love._

 

and for the first time, minhyun wanted to live in his dream forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a reeaaallly short time because all i wanted was sad minhyun/jisung so i hope it was alright (and confusing i know it might be i hope the dreaming vs alternate universe thing made sense???) 
> 
> the lack of seongwu/jisung and minhyun/jisung on ao3 is so sad :((((


End file.
